SAB2 Adaptation: Dark Story
by FluffStar
Summary: YAY one of my best stories. I make stories offline so I uploaded my best, the tilte says it all. PG13 for Blood and Mild language


O.o Hi! (Pokes small font) This is Fluffy! This is my first story, its called o.o SAB2 adaptation ^.^;; It's a sab2 story and! It's a Dark place story, it sets in a more detailed picture, including a few fight sceans tuned up a level, I do not re4coment this if.. Sonic is your fave chara I woul;d recommend this if Rouge or Shadow is your fave chara. This story is first persony, but it tells you a caption of whos telling to from one point to the next, Its mostly gonna be Shadow o.O cause hes my fave! Ok les start  
  
Ch 1 "O.o Dun touch me!" (ya Lame chapter name o.o) Shadow's POV  
  
I twitch suddenly, freezing. Well, duh I'm incased in a dry ice . I keep trying to move.Bust free.,but thers no energy in the capsule.Did I mention that's were I is? Ya.Well I was feared by the government, they shut down recherché.Stoped because I was to dangerious.every trainer they sent me never came back..They left me here so I woulden't get out.. Ever why didn't they kill me? They tried, but coulden't, I lived here without food or water for about.How long has it been? 50 years.but the ice stops the aeging process, making me stay 26.That's it about me, now were caught up.Not all the way though.I'm a mystery many do not know I exsist..Will I ever be awakened?  
  
My ears perk forward the next day...A noise? It can't be no one has dare to set foot here.? Or is there someone stupid enough to.Heh this should be interesting..All of a sudden the lights fliker on in the small capsule and my eyes open. The ice slowly thawing allowing limited movement, I take a deep breath in the air and feel the ground shake below me."What the hell?" I stammer and glance upwards, sunlight...Or I think.I'm free? I twitch again. My small paws grip the ice above me and pull myself up thinking Whose the dumbass behind this?  
  
I stretch my arms looking down and here a voice."Sonic?! Is that you are you trying to foil my plans?!" I think I can kill the thing.,but my promise.To destroy the world maybe this person can help me..Then my ears perk up at what the human is saying now.,"Wait your not Sonic? What the hell is going on?" I sigh, this person doesn't know a damn thing I deside to introduce myself ,"My name is Shadow, I am the worlds ultimate life form." The human just blinks, but theirs no time to chat a loud siren is herd and a large machine lands near the human ,"Heh.." I laugh ,"This should be fun.For one of us." and then I look at te human the start to hover slowly ,"Behold..The true power I posess." and teleport in front of the machine.  
  
My eyes foucs forward, hearing a click noise,and I'm sitting in a small closed in pin, a large robot standing over me. Flicking my tail swifty back and forth like a prowling lion,"This should be entertaining." I smile. ,"For me at least." the large robot kicks up some shards of metal, its feet picking off over the solid ground, Starting at a quick pace, slowly watching the bullets try to follow me. Jumping into the air and digging my feet into the slippery metal, escaping just in time befor a bullet zooms by were I was standing. The strage robot lands gripiing the metal and making the ground shake. Two huge flaps open, exposeing large rocket launchers. My alertness rises as I jet behind a wooden crate, from one to another growling slowly, It runs out the poilet shocked that I stood out this long. It attempts to run at me, now is the time to attack.  
  
I swish my tail slowly and jump into the air. My eyes narrow as I shout ,"Tail whip!" my small tail hits into the cockpit, but then two large jagged spikes nail into the cickpit, its glass shatters into the man's flesh ,"Ouch! You little demon!" the man cries out loud, but the robot comes back for more.the man fumbles the flight stick, his hands covored with blood and sweat. He power ups a huge ball of energy and launches it at me, I skid to the side out of the expolison. The man curses out loud ,"DAMN! Get back here!" he yells and shoots a few bullets at me,"Hey that's cheating!" I yell as a bullet slams into my left leg.  
  
I stumble bleeding, but barley phased from the bullet.Regaining my footing and growl very pissed.you don't want to get me near pissed.he shoots out the rockets again, but this time I jump and grasp hold of one of them and send it back ,"I am rubber you are glue! ^.^;; " I laugh as he sidesteps, and tries to stomp me again, my eyes flash as I look at the broken glass, hes unprotected. I think, but don't hesitate.I jump into the air and slash him across the face, nearly blinding him..  
  
(OOC: I'm getting tired of wrightin! X.x sowwy) he growls his blood torn face and presses eject befor the machine explodes.Only not to go as far as he wanted.Right to the left of me. ,"Game over." I say and step on his back, this reminds me of Jurassic park when the raptor steps on the man trying to get away O.o I activate my hoverboots while standing on him, burning a hole through his body, A loud scream echos the base then the man falls limp a bloody puddle around him and I kick him ,"You got me pissed."  
  
,"Fun." I smile then look back at the man who is cowering afraid of me now.The man says ,"S-so tell me, Shadow you're the millitary's top screat weapon" My mind races..Easyest was to destroy the world.Eclipse cannon! Then I notice the chaos emrald in the control deck and pick it up ,"Bring more Chaos emeralds." The man yells ,"Wait!" I smile and look back ,"I'll be waiting for you..On the space colony..ARK" The man says ,"Ark.?" and looks away.I'm gone 


End file.
